Sasori
"Kankurō… I want you to have my "Mother" and "Father" puppets as well… and when you die, pass them both on… to the next generation." Summary Sasori (サソリ, Sasori), renowned as Sasori of the Red Sand(赤砂のサソリ, Akasuna no Sasori), was an S-rank missing-ninfrom Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later Deidara. Pre-War Sasori Destructive Power Feats: His Iron Sand is able to destroy parts of the ground on impact. His Iron Sand World Method completely swarms the area they are in, destroying much of the ground with each spike of sand. Speed Feats: Grabs Kankuro's puppet before he can even use it. While offscreen, he fodderizes Kankuro. Dodges Kankuro's surprise attack. Blocks Naruto's giant shuriken with ease. Blocks Chiyo's kunai attacks with ease. He is faster than Sakura can dodge. His attack with hundreds of hands was too fast for Sakura and Chiyo to dodge completely, forcing Chiyo to adjust Sakura last second so she at least isn't hit. He blocks both Mother & Father. His spear catches Sakura off guard. Strength Feats: The Third Kazekage puppet tore through the Hiruko tail with ease. Can use a spear in his stomach that can tear through boulders. Impales Sakura with a sword. Durability Feats: The Iron Sand is strong enough to not even change shape when punched by Sakura into the wall. His puppet body tanks a weakened punch from Sakura. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Size of the cave for reference. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Mind controls a Suna Nin. His mind controlled ninja were able to kill off all the guards. His Hiruko is armed with multiple traps and attacks to try to poison his enemies. The Third Kazekage puppet is armed with multiple weapons weapons and traps. The Third Kazekage puppet can unleash hundreds of hands and use them to spread a poisonous gas. The Kazekage puppet can launch dozens of kunais at once. The Kazekage puppet is armed with even more weapons. Sasori can use the Kazekage's Magnet Release due to using his dead body for the puppet. Can use Magnet Release to fire hundreds of bullets made of iron. Even if blocked, Sasori's Iron Sand can damage whatever it hits. Sasori's sand can seep into the ground and grind up the minerals underneath to create more iron sand. Can launch spears of Iron Sand fast enough to break the sound barrier. Can concentrate his Iron Sand into large shapes. Can coat his entire Iron Sand World Method in poison. His entire body is a human puppet, armed with even more puppets on his back. Can use flamethrowers in his hands. His puppet body allows him to fly and use his wings as saws. Can reform himself if broken apart if his heart is still functional. Can swap his heart with other puppets to use the other body as his main body. Gear: Uses the Third Kazekage as a puppet. Has 100 hundreds he can summon and control at once. Weaknesses: If the Kazekage Puppet is destroyed, he is no longer able to use the Iron Sand. Other Feats: Edo Sasori Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Being an Edo means they are able to regenerate infinitely from damage and have infinitely replenishing stamina. Takes control of a Konoha Ninja with his Chakra Strings. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References